1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to vehicle storage containers. In particular, the present invention relates to a dual-hinged center console that opens from either side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Center consoles have commonly been used to store various articles of vehicle occupants. Three main types of center consoles have previously existed--those that open on one side, those that open on two sides, and those that open from the front. One sided opening consoles have a lid that opens away from the vehicle operator to allow for the removal of articles contained therein. A main disadvantage of one sided opening consoles is that it is difficult for other occupants to remove or insert articles contained therein since the lid opens toward them. Moreover, one sided opening consoles that are adapted for use on a left hand drive vehicle are difficult to be opened by an operator if used on right hand drive vehicles. This lack of adaptability is undesirable in today's global market place, which has vehicle manufactures operating in foreign countries as well as domestically.
Front opening center consoles also present difficulties in the art. These consoles have lids that swing open toward the rear of the vehicle, thereby allowing occupants on either side of the console to gain access. The main disadvantage with front opening consoles is that they are cumbersome to operate since the lid's hinge is even with or behind the occupant's shoulders. Thus, if the vehicle operator has the from seat moved forward during driving, it is difficult to move the lid to its full open position which is behind the operator's shoulders. Furthermore, when the front opening lid is in the open position the view of occupants sitting behind the center console is obstructed and they are prevented from gaining access to items contained within the console. In addition, current two sided opening consoles have complex dual-hinge mechanisms that are costly to produce and difficult to repair upon malfunction. For example: laid open European Patent Application No. 0490468A1 to Masahiro Aihara discloses a dual-hinge center console that has a hinge mechanism with magnets and ball stoppers; laid open European Patent Application No. 0494469A1 to Masahiro Aihara discloses a dual-hinge center console that has a hinge mechanism with a spring force clamping mechanism; and laid open European Patent Application No. 0495290A1 to Masahiro Aihara discloses a dual-hinge center console that has a hinge mechanism with pivotal, vertically oriented pillars and recoil springs.
It is therefore desirable in the art to have a dual-hinged center console that allows for two sided, easy opening of the center console's lid so that the console's compartment can be easily accessed from both sides thereby making the console useable on both right and left hand drive vehicles with little or no adaption.